


You're My Sister

by multifanwriter



Series: Laxus and Lucy are Siblings (...sort of) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adultery, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwriter/pseuds/multifanwriter
Summary: In which Laxus discovers a sordid family secret...
Series: Laxus and Lucy are Siblings (...sort of) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588399
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Only the plot is mine.  
Hope you all enjoy this little ficlet I thought up. I'd love to hear from you in the reviews!

It was a surprisingly peaceful day at the guild. Lucy was sitting at the bar chatting with Mira while Natsu, Gray and Erza sat at a nearby table. Nearly all the members were in today – the Fantasia Parade was near and everyone was excitedly preparing for it. 

Master Makarov was in his office, looking sombre. He was looking at something in his wallet. Suddenly, Laxus burst into his office. “Gramps! I’m bored. Give me something to do.” Makarov hurriedly snapped his wallet shut, but the action did not go unnoticed by his grandson. “What’s that you’ve got there, Gramps?” he asked. “Nothing that concerns you,” the master snapped, his tone the same mixture of guilt and firmness it had always been when Laxus caught him this way. This time though, Laxus was not going to be intimidated into silence. He had long since grown out office grandfather's shadow. “Everything about you concerns me, old man, you’re my family. You’ve hidden this from me for years but now I think I am old enough to handle it, whatever it is.”

Makarov looked at him. He took in the young man before him and saw hints of himself in those well-defined, stubborn features. Finally, he sighed. “Laxus, you’re my grandson. I’ve raised you and think of you as my own son. I don't want you to think any less of me because of this, but you are not my only grandchild.” Laxus stood there, stunned, as the words struck his ears and were processed by his brain. He couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath that preceded his eyes widening in surprise and shock. 

At last, he managed to ask, “What do you mean?” 

“You… you have a cousin. Of sorts.” 

Once more Laxus was stunned into silence. His breath hitched in shocked surprise, but this time he regained control faster. Now he could feel the rage simmering beneath his skin. Before he could let it out, Makarov continued, “I know… I know I was wrong to hide this from you, but not even your father knows. It happened years and years ago, the result of young love and high passions.”

Laxus could not keep quiet any longer. He needed answers. “Another secret?! Why? Why keep this from us?” A horrible feeling crept up on him. “Unless you cheated on your wife.” Makarov’s shamed face was confirmation enough. “Old man… you always taught me about the importance of family and honesty. You did your best make up for dad’s shortcomings. How could you?” The master had tears in his eyes. He sat down hard on his table and looked down, unable to face his grandson. “Answer me!” Laxus said, anger steadily growing. 

Finally, Makarov spoke. “It was much before I met your grandmother. I was in love with a woman named Priscilla but for reasons she never revealed, she suddenly left me. I was heartbroken. Years later, your grandmother healed some of that pain and we got married. She knew everything about Priscilla, and knew my heart still belonged to her. Ivan was three years old when she came back. It was the chance that we met. We had one night together before she left again, telling me she had gotten married and had to return. She swore I would never see her again, but I managed to keep track of her. Your grandmother found out when I came home the next day and once again, she pieced me back together. She is the only reason I am who I am today… I kept an eye on Priscilla, however. I wanted to keep her safe. She did not need money or anything materialistic of the sort since her husband was a successful businessman. Nine months later she gave birth to a boy, and I knew he was mine. She was a smart lady and she knew me and my capabilities very well. So she wrote to tell me to stay away from her and the child since this meeting would only cause problems. She said she was sorry but circumstances had not been kind to her. Her husband was abusive. She knew I was watching and begged me to stop. With a heavy heart I agreed. Priscilla died few years after that. I tried to be there for your grandmother and Ivan, but I wasn't very good at it. I suppose I am to blame for Ivan’s paranoia. My wife contracted a life-threatening disease and she too died when Ivan was 16. She was such a forgiving person. She held my hand through everything and forgive all my sins. I just wish I had been better to her.”

It took Laxus a few minutes to take it all in, and then asked the question at the forefront of his mind, “Who is he?” Makarov looked morose. “He died when we were stuck on Tenrou Island. He does, however, have a daughter. Your cousin of sorts.” His heart soared. To not be alone, to no longer be the last Dreyar! 

“Do you know who she is? I will find her. I need to find her.” Both realised there was a lot they needed to sort through, a lot to discuss, but Laxus needed some time for it all to sink in fully. So he chose to focus on the simpler, more practical part of the situation. “You know already who she is. She is downstairs, blissfully unaware of any of this.” 

A tremor went through Laxus’ body. There was only one option. Just one girl who fit the bill.

***

Meanwhile, a fight had as usual broken out between Natsu and Gray as they hurled childish insults at one another. Lucy looked at them and sighed, smiling. Really, those two could act so silly sometimes. Her gaze wandered around the guild and settled on the Raijinshu. Strange, the trio was missing their hulking leader. The brawl was said steadily getting rowdier as more and more people joined in. Soon now, Erza would put a stop to it, Lucy thought. Or Laxus would, if the noise got too much for him. Lucy sat there lost in her thoughts, when there was a sudden crackle of lightning next to her. She had just looked up from her musing when large, rough hands grabbed her in a bear hug and a nose was shoved into her hair. She squeaked in surprise as a deep voice mumbled, “I’ve found you. I can’t believe you’ve been here all along and I never noticed.” A deathly silence flooded the guild as they all watched this rather unexpected scene play out. Nasu and Gray stopped pummelling each other, choosing to stay quiet and observe for once. 

At last, a rather stunned Lucy managed to stammer out, “La-Laxus? What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” She was turning bright red under everyone’s scrutiny. “Lucy, you’re going to live with me from today onwards.” 

… That was certainly not what she expected the lightning mage say and she expressed her indignation. “WHAT? What are you talking about? We barely know each other, Laxus! I have a feeling I’m missing some vital information here.”

Makarov chose this moment to come down the stairs. He stood by the bar and watched as Laxus looked Lucy dead in the eyes and said, plain as day for all to hear, “You’re my sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens after Laxus' sudden revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of this little two-shot. I hadn't intended to write it, but some reviews on FF Net made me realise that giving the what-happens-after story is quite important - particularly learning Lucy's reaction to the whole thing. So here it is :D  
Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated.

Lucy stared at Laxus. She did not just hear that, right? There was no possible way for the Heartfilia and Dreyar lines to intersect. Heck, _both _her parents were Heartfilias. How that worked, she didn’t know, but that kinda cemented in the fact that she was Lucy _Heartfilia_, not Lucy Dreyar. And so she reacted in the way one normally would when faced with such an absurd proclamation. She laughed. She laughed until she was doubled over and gasping for breath, finally managing to stutter, “Th-that was a good one Laxus! I honestly didn’t know you were the kind to crack a joke.”

The elder blonde, for his part, was rather taken aback by this response. But then he thought about it. The celestial mage _did _spend a lot of time with the guild’s resident boneheads and pranksters. It was probably a default reaction for her to laugh off things as absurd as this. So he waited until she was calm enough to breathe fully to repeat what he said. “But it’s true, Blondie. We’re related.”

“Did you forget you’re blonde too?” came her automatic reply. Then she paused and looked at him, his words sinking in. She seemed to search his face, looking for any signs of humour. Finding none, she was about to speak when there was a loud crash and suddenly Gray and Natsu were flanking her. “You’re gonna have to explain what you mean, Laxus. We can’t just allow you to make random statements about _our _Lucy.” “Yeah Laxus, you want to get to Lucy, you’re gonna have to fight me!” Laxus looked at the two idiots and sighed. Natsu’s fists were already flaming, poised to attack. Gray looked calm but Laxus knew he would have an ice cage around him the second he tried to do something. Before he could answer, though, Lucy looked up at her two teammates. “Thanks for the support guys, but I think we should hear Laxus out before you destroy the guild… again. Gray is right, Laxus. You’re gonna have to explain.”

The lightning mage looked at her and nodded. Her calmness was perplexing him, but it was also tethering him. He would explain, but first – “Oi you all! Don’t you have jobs to do? This isn’t a spectacle for you to watch!” He yelled at the guild at large, lightning crackling dangerously around him. Immediately, everyone returned to whatever they were doing, but it was clear they were actively listening in. Knowing there was no way the boneheads would leave his sister alone, Laxus motioned the trio before him to an empty table. Once they were all seated and Lucy was looking at him expectantly, he quietly began telling her the story. There was silence at the table once he was done, Natsu and Gray sitting with their mouths hanging open, while Lucy looked down, trying to process everything. After what seemed an eternity – Gray had bonked Natsu on the head to keep him quiet – Lucy looked up. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears but she was smiling. Again with the confusing reactions!

“Say something Blondie, I can’t take this silence!”

“Laxus… Thank you for telling me. It all makes so much sense now!” Lucy exclaimed. “…What?” He did not expect that. Where was the anger?

“Let me elaborate. Back when Mama was still alive, I once heard her and Papa discuss how very different he was from his own father. Their physical characteristics did not match at all. Of course, they simply assumed that his mother’s genes must have been stronger since he looked quite a bit like her. Then, when Mama was on her deathbed, I overheard him telling her that he didn’t know how he would cope if she was gone. He did not want to become like his own father who constantly beat him and yelled at him, often saying things like ‘You are no child of mine’. Mama assured him that that would not happen, he was not his father, etc. etc. Unfortunately, he became the diametric opposite and completely ignored me… but I digress. Anyway, after hearing your story, I have finally understood that my grandfather knew something was off about his son. He had possibly realised that he was not his own, hence the violent reactions and accusations.”

“I did not give this much thought once I ran away and joined Fairy Tail, but I’m so glad you told me Laxus. Thank you, honestly. I’m so proud to be related to you and the Master.” She really was something else, wasn’t she? Her voice had calmed Laxus down considerably and he was no longer quite ready to bite Master Makarov’s head off.

Natsu shook his head vigorously and finally found his voice. “So, you two are like... half siblings? That’s AWESOME! Now you definitely have to fight me Laxus! I’m all fired up!” Gray froze Natsu into a block of ice before he could do something stupid, like attempt to punch the elder mage, and finally spoke. “Laxus, I understand that you and Lucy are half cousins, but she’s still part of Team Natsu and I’m still her brother in all ways that matter.”

Lucy looked up at the two mages beside her, feeling her heart swell with affection. Laxus and Gray were locked in a silent staring contest, apparently competing for the title of her brother. “There’s no need to have a showdown over that, boys. Where does it say a girl can’t have more than one overprotective older sibling? I am honoured to have both of you as my brothers!” Gray looked pleased to hear that, and Laxus looked at her pensively for a minute before grunting and standing up, pulling her with him. “Glad to hear it Blondie. I’m surprised you’re so calm about this whole debacle – when I found out, I was ready to throttle the old man,” he said and pulled her into a semi-awkward hug. Lucy wound her arms around his shoulders and clung to him for a moment or two. When he pulled away, they were both smiling.

They knew it would take a while for everything to really slot into place. They had so much of each other’s lives to catch up on, but in their hearts they were certain it would all be okay. As long as they were together and had Fairy Tail with them, everything would always be okay.

“I think it’s time we went and spoke to the old geezer, Blondie. No doubt he’s heard everything that’s been said.” “You’re blonde too, Sparky!” she retaliated. As they climbed up the stairs to the Master’s office, they could hear Natsu charge at Gray with flaming fists.

“Did you just freeze me icicle-face?”

“So what if I did, ash-for-brains?”

… and pandemonium reigned once again.

Yep, things would be okay.


End file.
